concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Joni 70
1970 1970.01 Reprise Records ReceptionLondon, England Joni’s record company held a reception shortly after her arrival in England for the upcoming Festival Hall concert. Joni was also interviewed by Caroline Boucher. January 17, 1970 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG 1970.01.29 This Is Tom Jones!—Elstree TV StudiosLondon, England Broadcast by ABC-TV in the U.S. and ITV in the U.K. 1970.03.11 12th Annual Grammy Awards—Shrine AuditoriumLos Angeles, CA Joni received a Grammy for ‘Best Folk Performance’ for the Clouds album. 1970.07.26 Mariposa Folk Festival—Centre IslandToronto, ON Other performers included David Rea and James Taylor 1970.08.29 Isle of Wight Festival—East Afton FarmIsle Of Wight, GodshilleEngland Several selections from Joni’s performance were released on videotape, laserdisc and DVD. 1970.09 A Spanish RestaurantNashville, TN Joni, Dennis Hopper, Michele Phillips, and Micky Newbury joined Johnny Cash for a late night of food, fun, and music after the season's first taping of The Johnny Cash Show. 1970.09.03 BBC Television CentreLondon, England Joni was featured on guitar, piano and dulcimer. This program, the initial show of the BBC In Concert series, was broadcast on Oct. 9, 1970. 1970.10.07 The Johnny Cash Show—ABC TV, Ryman AuditoriumNashville, TN Broadcast date. 1970.10.09 Joni Mitchell - In ConcertLondon, England This program was subtitled Joni Mitchell Sings Joni Mitchell. Joni was featured on guitar, piano and dulcimer in the premier episode of the BBC In Concert series. 1970.10.16 Greenpeace Benefit Concert—Pacific Coliseum Vancouver, BC Joni Mitchell, Phil Ochs, and the BC band Chilliwack performed at a benefit concert for the Don't Make A Wave Committee, which raised $17,000 for Greenpeace. James Taylor also appeared as Joni's surprise guest. 1970.10.18 Gentle On My Mind—KCOP-TVLos Angeles, CA Described as a ‘rock-folk’ TV Special, this program featured John Hartford, Pete Seeger and Joni. The full program title was Hartford, Mitchell & Seeger - Gentle On Your Mind. 1970.10.29 In Concert—BBC Radio 1, Paris TheatreLondon, England James Taylor also appeared, accompanying Joni on several songs, and performed several of his own. The program was broadcast on Dec. 27 and 30. 1970.11.07 Dillon Gymnasium, Princeton Univ.Princeton, NJ Joni appeared for the encore during a James Taylor concert and sang “You Can Close Your Eyes” with James. 1970.11.13 Fillmore EastNew York, NY Joni Mitchell sat in with the Mothers of Invention, sang on several songs, and recited her poem Penelope. 1970.11.21 Royal Festival HallLondon, England 1971 1971.01 Queens CollegeFlushing, NY (unconfirmed date) Joni was the surprise guest at a James Taylor concert. February 13, 1971 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY 1971.03.28 Honolulu International CenterHonolulu, HI Joni was the surprise guest at a James Taylor concert. 1971.05.17 Joni Mitchell - In Concert—BBC 2 TV TheatreLondon, England A re-edited version of the In Concert program Joni Mitchell Sings Joni Mitchell originally broadcast on Oct. 9, 1970. 1971.09.10 Queen Elizabeth TheatreVancouver, BC Joni was the surprise guest at a Crosby & Nash concert. 1972 Tour of North America Joni’s first extended concert tour. Jackson Browne was the opening act. Joni Mitchell - Piano, Guitar and Dulcimer 1972.02.16 Paramount TheatreSeattle, WA 1972.02.18 The Masonic Temple TheaterDetroit, MI 1972.02.21 Arie Crown Theater, McCormick CenterChicago, IL 1972.02.23 Carnegie HallNew York, NY 1972.02.25 Massey HallToronto, ON 1972.02.28 The Music HallBoston, MA 1972.02.29 Constitution HallWashington, DC 1972.03.02 Academy of MusicPhiladelphia, PA 1972.03.04 McAllister Auditorium, Tulane Univ.New Orleans, LA 1972.03 Kiel AuditoriumSt. Louis, MO (unconfirmed location) Jackson Browne was ill. Tom May opened for Joni. March 11, 1972 Berkeley Community Theater, Berkeley, CA (supported by Jackson Browne. Joni was joined on stage by Jackson, David Crosby, Graham Nash and David Blue for her encore) 1972.03.13 Dorothy Chandler PavilionLos Angeles, CA 1972.03.15 Queen Elizabeth HallVancouver, BC End of Tour 1972.04.02 El Chingadero—John VanHammersveld's StudioVenice, CA A one-man show of sculptor Boyd Elder's artwork. Among the people singing and playing while sitting on the gallery floor were Joni, Jackson Browne, Ned Doheny and Cass Elliot. Later, Joni and others danced to live music by the still unsigned Eagles. 1972.04.28 Cleveland ArenaCleveland, OH A fundraising benefit concert on behalf of George McGovern'’s presidential campaign. Joni, James Taylor and Paul Simon performed. Tour of Europe Jackson Browne was the opening act. Joni Mitchell - Piano, Guitar and Dulcimer 1972.05.03 Odeon TheatreManchester, England 1972.05.05 Royal Festival HallLondon, England 1972.05.06 Royal Festival HallLondon, England 1972.05.09 JahrhunderthalleFrankfurt, Germany 1972.05.13 Royal Theatre CarreAmsterdam, Netherlands 1972.05.15 The Salle PleyelParis, France 1972.05.19 Sounds For Saturday—BBC 2 TVLondon, England Broadcast on June 10th. 1972.05.27 Interview—InterviewLondon, England Penny Valentine'’s interview with Joni appeared in Sounds magazine on June 3 and 10. End of Tour June 18, 1972 Waikiki Shell, Honolulu, HI (supported by Jackson Browne) 1972.07.15 Mariposa Folk Festival—Centre IslandToronto, ON 1972.11.10 Gallery Of PhotographyVancouver, BC Joni attended the opening of an exhibit featuring her photographs as well as those by Graham Nash and Joel Bernstein. The exhibit was on view from Nov. 10-29. 1972.11.16 The TroubadourW. Hollywood, CA 1972.11.17 The TroubadourW. Hollywood, CA 1972.11.18 The TroubadourW. Hollywood, CA 1972.11.19 The TroubadourW. Hollywood, CA Steve Ferguson opened for Joni. Two sets nightly 1973 1973.04.15 Paul Sauvé ArenaMontreal, QC A benefit concert for the 'Save James Bay Fund'. The concert featured Peter Yarrow, Joni Mitchell, Gilles Vigneault, Ian & Sylvia, Murray McLauchlan and other performers. 1973.08.11 The Corral ClubTopanga, CA 1973.08.12 The Corral ClubTopanga, CA The Eagles were the opening act. Neil Young and the Santa Monica Flyers performed and also accompanied Joni. Two sets nightly 1973.11 The TroubadourW. Hollywood, CA 1973.12 Interview-Studio Instrument RentalsHollywood, CA Joni, Tom Scott, Henry Lewy and Elliot Roberts were interviewed by Malka Marom during tour rehearsals. Broadcast by CBC AM in Canada on Feb 3, 1974 on their program The Entertainers. Portions of this interview were also published in Macleans magazine. 1973.12 Interview-Studio Instrument RentalsHollywood, CA Joni was interviewed by Marci McDonald for an article published by The Toronto Star on Feb. 9, 1974. 1973.12 Tour Rehearsals, Studio Instrument Rentals 1974 Tour of North America Joni was accompanied by Tom Scott and the L.A. Express, who were also the opening act. Joni Mitchell - Piano, Guitar and Dulcimer Tom Scott - Woodwinds and Reeds Roger Kellaway - Piano Larry Nash - Piano (replaces Roger Kellaway) Robben Ford - Electric Guitar Max Bennett - Bass John Guerin - Drums and Percussion 1974.01 Tour Rehearsals, Studio Instrument RentalsHollywood, CA 1974.01.18 Kiel AuditoriumSt. Louis, MO 1974.01.19 Assembly Hall, Univ. of IllinoisUrbana-Champaign, IL 1974.01.20 Athletic and Convocation Center, Notre Dame Univ.South Bend, IN 1974.01.22 Dane County ColiseumMadison, WI 1974.01.23 Auditorium TheaterChicago, IL 1974.01.25 St. Johns Arena, Ohio State Univ.Columbus, OH 1974.01.26 Hill Auditorium, Univ. of MichiganAnn Arbor, MI 1974.01.27 The Masonic Temple TheatreDetroit, MI 1974.01.29 Constitution HallWashington, DC 1974.01.30 Academy of MusicPhiladelphia, PA 1974.01.31 The Music HallBoston, MA 1974.02.02 Woolsey Hall, Yale Univ.New Haven, CT 1974.02.03 Barton Hall, Cornell Univ.Ithaca, NY 1974.02.03 The Entertainers—CBC AMToronto, ON A music and interview program. Joni, Tom Scott, Henry Lewy and Elliot Roberts were interviewed by Malka Marom. 1974.02.05 Avery Fisher HallNew York, NY 1974.02.06 Radio City Music HallNew York, NY 1974.02.07 The Music HallBoston, MA 1974.02.09 Wilfred Laurier Univ.Waterloo, ON 1974.02.10 Massey HallToronto, ON 1974.02.11 Kleinhans Music HallBuffalo, NY 1974.02.13 The Music HallCleveland, OH 1974.02.14 Syria MosquePittsburgh, PA 1974.02.16 Honolulu International CenterHonolulu, HI 1974.02.28 Memorial AuditoriumSacramento, CA 1974.03.01 Berkeley Community TheatreBerkeley, CA 1974.03.02 Berkeley Community TheatreBerkeley, CA 1974.03.03 Dorothy Chandler PavilionLos Angeles, CA 1974.03.04 Dorothy Chandler PavilionLos Angeles, CA 1974.03.05 Anaheim Convention CenterAnaheim, CA 1974.03.08 C.U. Fieldhouse, Univ. of Colorado at BoulderBoulder, CO 1974.03.09 Highland High School AuditoriumSalt Lake City, UT 1974.03.11 Civic AuditoriumPortland, OR 1974.03.12 Seattle Center ArenaSeattle, WA 1974.03.14 Centennial AuditoriumSaskatoon, SK 1974.03.22 William & Mary Hall, College of William & MaryWilliamsburg, VA 1974.03.23 Carolina Coliseum, Univ. of So. CarolinaColumbia, SC 1974.03.24 Cameron Stadium, Duke Univ.Durham, NC 1974.03 Austin ColiseumAustin, TX 1974.03.30 Memorial AuditoriumDallas, TX 1974.03.31 Hofheinz PavilionHouston, TX 1974.04 Grand Ole Opry HouseNashville, TN 1974.04.02 Ellis AuditoriumMemphis, TN 1974.04.03 Knoxville Civic CenterKnoxville, TN 1974.04.06 The Omni ColiseumAtlanta, GA 1974.04.07 Jacksonville ColiseumJacksonville, FL 1974.04.08 Miami Civic AuditoriumMiami, FL ----- End of Tour ----- 1974.04.20 New Victoria TheatreLondon, England 1974.04.21 New Victoria TheatreLondon, England 1974.04.22 New Victoria TheatreLondon, England The third concert was videotaped. An edited version was broadcast on the BBC's Old Grey Whistle Test on Nov. 19. Musicians: Joni Mitchell - Guitar, Piano & Dulcimer Tom Scott - Woodwinds & Reeds Roger Kellaway - Piano Robben Ford - Electric Guitar Max Bennett - Bass John Guerin - Drums & Percussion 1974.05 Joni Mitchell - In Concert—BBC2 TelevisionLondon, England Recorded at the New Victoria Theatre on April 22, 1974. 1974.06.02 Beverly Wiltshire HotelBeverly Hills, CA Joni performed at an ACLU Dinner honoring Henry Fonda who was presented with their "Bill of Rights Award" The Smothers Brothers also performed. 1974.07.10 Pacific ColiseumVancouver, BC Joni made a surprise appearance at a CSNY concert. 1974.07.25 Mile High StadiumDenver, CO Joni made a surprise appearance at a CSNY concert. Summer Tour of North America Joni was accompanied by Tom Scott and the L.A. Express. who were also the opening act. Musicians: Joni Mitchell- Guitar, Piano & Dulcimer Tom Scott - Woodwinds & Reeds Roger Kellaway- Piano Larry Nash- Piano (replaces Roger Kellaway) Robben Ford- Electric Guitar Max Bennett- Bass John Guerin- Drums & Percussion 1974.07.26 Park Plaza ResortPark City, UT 1974.07.28 Civic ArenaSt. Paul , MN 1974.07.29 Ravinia Festival—Ravinia PavilionHighland Park, IL 1974.07.30 Blossom Music CenterCuyahoga Falls, OH 1974.07.31 Convention CenterLouisville, KY 1974.08 Massey HallToronto, ON 1974.08.04 Place des NationsMontreal, QC 1974.08.06 Mississippi River FestivalEdwardsville, IL 1974.08.08 Pine Knob Music TheatreClarkston, MI 1974.08.09 Pine Knob Music TheatreClarkston, MI 1974.08.13 Universal AmphitheatreUniversal City, CA 1974.08.14 Universal AmphitheatreUniversal City, CA 1974.08.15 Universal AmphitheatreUniversal City, CA 1974.08.16 Universal AmphitheatreUniversal City, CA 1974.08.17 Universal AmphitheatreUniversal City, CA Selections from this concert series were released on the live album Miles Of Aisles. 1974.08.20 Saratoga Performing Arts Center (SPAC)Saratoga Springs, NY 1974.08.21 Temple Univ. Music FestivalAmbler, PA 1974.08.22 Temple Univ. Music FestivalAmbler, PA 1974.08.24 Merriweather Post PavilionColumbia, MD 1974.08.25 Veterans Memorial ColiseumNew Haven, CT 1974.08.27 The Music Shed at TanglewoodLenox, MA 1974.08.28 Nassau ColiseumUniondale, NY 1974.09.02 Auditorium ArenaDenver, CO 1974.09.08 New York 'SUMMERSAULT' '74—Roosevelt RacewayWestbury, NY Joni shared the bill with Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young, Jesse Colin Young and the Beach Boys. Joni also sang with CSNY, adding harmony vocals to several of their songs. End of Tour September 14, 1974 Wembley Stadium, London, ENG (with CSNY, The Band, Jesse Colin Young & Tom Scott & The L.A. Express) 1974.11.19 The Old Grey Whistle Test—BBC 2 TVLondon, England Recorded at the New Victoria Theatre on April 22. 1974.12.24 The Troubadour, West Hollywood, CA On opening night for Flo and Eddie (Mark Volman and Howard Kaylan of the defunct Turtles), the crowd was blessed with a bonus show. James Taylor, Carly Simon, Joni Mitchell, John Guerin, Linda Ronstadt and Albert Brooks all leaped onstage and commenced crooning Christmas carols. Before that, the merry sextet wandered from house to house in the Hollywood hills blessing startled neighbors with carols. 1975 1975.03.01 17th Annual Grammy Awards—Shrine AuditoriumLos Angeles, CA Joni and Tom Scott received the ‘Best Arrangement Accompanying Vocalists’ Grammy for the song “Down To You” from the Court And Spark album. 1975.04.29 The Bottom Line, New York City, NY Joni sits in with Tom Scott but will not come out on stage. She sings with him from a mic backstage. 1975.07.04 Joni’'s HomeLos Angeles, CA Larry Johnson and Leslie Morris were married by Graham Nash at Joni’'s home. Joni performed “"Jericho"” as part of the ceremony. 1975.10.17 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA Joni was guest performer during the encore of a Bonnie Raitt concert. Other guests included Jackson Browne, Tom Waits, and J.D. Souther. The Rolling Thunder Revue Joni joins Bob Dylan, Joan Baez, Roger McGuinn, T-Bone Burnett, Ronee Blakely and others on Dylan’s historic traveling road show. 1975.11.13 Veteran's Memorial Coliseum, New Haven, CT Evening show November 15, 1975 Convention Center, Niagara Falls, NY November 17, 1975 War Memorial Coliseum, Rochester, NY (2 shows) November 19, 1975 Memorial Auditorium, Worcester, MA November 20, 1975 Harvard Square Theater, Cambridge, MA November 21, 1975 Music Hall, Boston, MA (2 shows) November 22, 1975 Brandeis University Shapiro Gym, Waltham, MA November 24, 1975 Civic Center Arena, Hartford, CT November 26, 1975 Civic Center, Augusta, ME November 27, 1975 Municipal Auditorium, Bangor, ME November 29, 1975 Quebec City Coliseum, Quebec City, QC December 1-2, 1975 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON December 4, 1975 Forum, Montreal, QC December 7, 1975 Correctional Correctional Facility for Women, Clinton, NJ December 8, 1975 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (Night of the Hurricane, a benefit concert on behalf of the Rubin ‘Hurricane’ Carter legal defense fund) 1976 Tour of the United States Joni was accompanied by the L.A. Express, who were also the opening act. Joni Mitchell - Piano, Guitar and Dulcimer David Luell - Saxophone Victor Feldman - Piano Robben Ford - Electric Guitar Max Bennett - Bass John Guerin - Drums and Percussion 1976.01.16 Northop Auditorium, University of MinnesotaMinneapolis, MN 1976.01.18 Elliott Hall of Music, Purdue Univ.W. Lafayette, IN Neil Young made a surprise appearance. 1976.01.20 Keil AuditoriumSt. Louis, MO 1976.01.22 Sam Houston ColiseumHouston, TX 1976.01.23 Municipal AuditoriumSan Antonio, TX 1976.01.25 Lloyd Noble CenterNorman, OK 1976.01.26 Dallas Convention CenterDallas, TX 1976.01.28 Municipal AuditoriumAustin, TX Bob Dylan makes a surprise appearance and duets with Joni on "“Both Sides Now".” He also performed a solo version of "“Girl From The North Country.”" 1976.01.29 Pete Maravich Assembly Center, Louisiana State Univ.Baton Rouge, LA 1976.01.31 Charlotte ColiseumCharlotte, NC 1976.02.01 Memorial Coliseum, Univ. of AlabamaTuscaloosa, AL 1976.02.03 UGA Coliseum, Univ. of GeorgiaAthens, GA, GA 1976.02.04 Ellis AuditoriumMemphis, TN 1976.02.06 William & Mary Hall, College of William & MaryWilliamsburg, VA 1976.02.07 Cameron Stadium, Duke Univ.Durham, NC 1976.02.09 Memorial Coliseum, Univ. of KentuckyLexington, KY 1976.02.10 Armory Fieldhouse, Univ. of CincinnatiCincinnati, OH 1976.02.12 Millet Assembly Hall, Miami Univ.Oxford, OH 1976.02.13 Music HallCleveland, OH 1976.02.14 Civic ArenaPittsburgh, PA 1976.02.16 The Spectrum TheatrePhiladelphia, PA 1976.02.18 Civic CenterProvidence, RI 1976.02.19 The Music HallBoston, MA 1976.02.20 Nassau ColiseumUniondale, NY 1976.02.22 Cole Fieldhouse, Univ. of MarylandCollege Park, MD Joni was ill and left the stage before completing her first song. The concert was cancelled. 1976.02.23 Veterans Memorial ColiseumNew Haven, CT 1976.02.24 War Memorial ColiseumSyracuse, NY 1976.02.26 Hill Auditorium, Univ. of MichiganAnn Arbor, MI 1976.02.27 Illinois State Univ.Normal, IL 1976.02.29 Dane County ColiseumMadison, WI ----- End of Tour ----- 1976.05.15 Gatesville State School for BoysGatesville, TX Joni made a guest appearance with The Rolling Thunder Revue. 1976.05.16 Tarrant County Convention CenterFort Worth, TX Joni's guest appearance with The Rolling Thunder Revue. 1976.11.11 The Tower TheaterPhiladelphia, PA Joni, accompanied by Jaco Pastorius and Bobbye Hall, performed at a benefit concert held for The Main Point coffeehouse. Two shows 1976.11.20 California Celebrates the Whales—Memorial AuditoriumSacramento, CA A benefit concert. Joni was accompanied by Jaco Pastorius, Bass and Bobbye Hall, Congas. 1976.11.25 The Last Waltz—Winterland BallroomSan Francisco, CA Joni joined Bob Dylan, Neil Young, Van Morrison and others as guest performers at The Band's farewell concert. A film of the event, directed by Martin Scorsese, was released in theaters, on videotape, laserdisc and DVD. A soundtrack album was also released. 1978 1978.07.22 Madison Square GardenNew York, NY Joni appeared at a Crosby, Stills & Nash concert, and contributed harmony vocals during their encore. 1978.09.02 Bread & Roses Festival of Music—Greek TheatreBerkeley, CA 1978.09.03 Bread & Roses Festival of Music—Greek TheatreBerkeley, CA 1979 1979 Interview-CBC RadioLos Angeles, CA Joni and Henry Lewy were interviewed by Malka. 1979.05.06 May 6 Coalition Rally—Anti-Nuclear RallyWashington, DC 1979.05.19 The Entertainers—CBC RadioLos , CA A music and interview program. Joni and Henry Lewy were interviewed by Malka Marom. 1979.05.27 Berkeley Jazz Festival—Greek TheatreBerkeley, CA Joni performed with Jaco Pastorius, Don Alias, Herbie Hancock and Tony Williams. 1979.06.15 Playboy Jazz Festival—Hollywood BowlHollywood, CA Joni was accompanied by Herbie Hancock, Don Alias, Gene Perla and Michael Brecker. Tour of North America The Persuasions were the opening act. Musicians: Joni Mitchell - Electric Guitar, Piano Pat Metheny - Guitar Lyle Mays - Keyboards Jaco Pastorius - Bass Michael Brecker - Sax Don Alias - Drums, Percussion The Persuasions - Vocals 1979.07.19 Tour RehearsalsHollywood, CA July 19-21 and July 23-29 1979.08.03 Zoo AmphitheatreOklahoma City, OK 1979.08.05 Red Rocks AmphitheatreMorrison, CO 1979.08.06 Red Rocks AmphitheatreMorrison, CO 1979.08.09 Mississippi River FestivalEdwardsville, IL 1979.08.11 Pine Knob Music TheatreClarkston, MI 1979.08.12 Pine Knob Music TheatreClarkston, MI 1979.08.14 Blossom Music CenterCuyahoga Falls, OH 1979.08.16 Alpine Valley Music TheaterE. Troy, WI 1979.08.17 Alpine Valley Music TheaterE. Troy, WI 1979.08.19 Minneapolis AuditoriumMinneapolis, MN 1979.08.21 The Music Shed at TanglewoodLenox, MA 1979.08.22 Merriweather Post PavilionColumbia, MD 1979.08.23 Merriweather Post PavilionColumbia, MD 1979.08.25 Forest Hills Tennis StadiumNew York, NY 1979.08.27 Civic CenterProvidence, RI 1979.08.28 Robin Hood Dell WestPhiladelphia, PA Renamed The Frederic R. Mann Music Center later in 1979 1979.09.02 Pacific Coliseum Vancouver, BC A press conference was held at the Coliseum after the concert 1979.09.03 Memorial ColiseumPortland, OR 1979.09.07 Civic AuditoriumSan Francisco, CA 1979.09.08 Civic AuditoriumSan Francisco, CA 1979.09.09 Santa Barbara County BowlSanta Barbara, CA Portions of this concert were released on the live album Shadows And Light. An edited videotape of the concert was shown on the Showtime cable channel and later released on videotape, laserdisc and DVD. September 12-16, 1979 Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA ----- End of Tour ----- 1979.11.10 The Art GardenLos Angeles, CA Joni attended a party celebrating the publication of STARART, a coffee table art book exhibiting the fine art of several music Icons. The book was designed and edited by Deborah Chesher. Several of the other artists were also present, including John Mayall, Klaus Voormann, Ron Wood and Commander Cody.